Every Morning
by Thecrazyrabidfangirl
Summary: Sometimes the mundane routine of everyday life can hide a deep and extraordinary love... One-sided Yui x Ui


**Summary:** Sometimes the mundane routine of everyday life can hide a deep and extraordinary love...

**Genre(s): **Romance

**Character(s): **Yui H., Ui H.

**Pairing(s): **One-sided Yui x Ui

**Story Type: **One-shot

**Disclaimer: **I do not own K-ON!

**Warning: **This story contains scenes of incest, if that offends you, then please don't read.

* * *

><p><em><strong>* Every Morning *<strong>_

The young morning sun slowly broke over the dawn horizon and cast a sheet of dim light across the landscape. The golden rays slowly crept along until they came up against an obstruction: the Hirasawa household. Undeterred, the light invaded the second story bedroom window of Ui Hirasawa and expanded across the carpeted floor until it reached the bed; where Ui's sleeping form lay.

Ui began to stir as the early morning sun blanketed her face, warming her as if it were her comforter. Her eyes slowly blinked open, then widened as she sat up and stretched, giving a small smile as she felt refreshed and ready for the new day. Swinging her legs out of bed, Ui stood before making her way over to her dresser where she changed out of her pajamas and into her school uniform, humming a little early-morning tune the entire time.

After finishing her morning routine, she quietly made her way down the second floor hallway and stopped at Yui's bedroom door. Gently, she cracked the door open and peeked inside, the room still dark as the sun hung low in the morning sky.

_'Good morning, Onee-chan,'_ she thought with a warm smile as she took in the sight of her older sister's adorable sleeping form, the covers sparsely covering her body, her arms and legs haphazardly splayed at odd angles across the bed.

The sound of Yui's soft snoring met Ui's ears as the younger Hirasawa tip-toed into the room and went straight over to Yui's dresser. Ui quietly rifled through the drawers and pulled out Yui's neatly folded school uniform, laying it on the table at the center of the room. With that done, Ui headed back out of the room, giving the sleeping Yui one last glance before exiting the room.

_'See you in a little bit,'_ she thought as she shut the door behind her with a tentative click.

Ui hurried downstairs, as she still needed to prepare breakfast and lunch for herself and her sister, and went about making breakfast with her usual cheer, while simultaneously preparing two boxed lunches. The soft tune of Ui's morning humming filled the kitchen along with the sizzle of the eggs and pop of the bacon that she was cooking.

_'Onee-chan will love this,'_ she thought joyfully as she turned the stove off and divided the cooked eggs and bacon onto two plates and then topped off Yui's lunch with the remaining eggs. She then put two pieces of bread into the toaster and took off her apron before heading into the living room.

"Onee-chan! It's time to get up!" she called up the stairwell. After a moment with no response, Ui called up again. "Onee-chan! Are you up?" But again, she received no response. _'It's like this every morning...'_ she thought in mild but amused exasperation; in truth, she would have her mornings no other way.

Knowing that she would have to get her sister up the old fashioned way, Ui headed up the stairs and entered Yui's room to find her messily spread out across her bed, still sound asleep. She immediately crossed the room, kneeling at Yui's bedside and proceeding to shake the sleeping girl gently but firmly. Yui stirred slightly and snorted in her sleep but did not awaken; however, her stirring had caused a stray brown bang to fall to the middle of her forehead. Ui could not suppress a smile that pulled at her lips nor the urge to brush the stray lock back to its former resting place before returning to the task at hand.

"Onee-chan, we're going to be late for school if you don't get up," Ui urged softly with a few more light shakes for emphasis. Yui's eyes finally cracked open and she blearily looked up into her younger sister's smiling face.

"Good morning, Ui..." Yui greeted with sleep still in her voice. Ui stood and backed away from the bed as Yui slowly sat up, giving a large yawn as her messy hair sprung up at odd angles.

"I need to set out breakfast, hurry down, Onee-chan," Ui said as she headed over towards the door.

"I'll be there in a minute..." Yui replied, her voice tired but cheerful as she waved her hand at Ui reassuringly.

But, no sooner had Ui closed the door than she heard a light thud and the creak of mattress springs. Ui quickly re-entered the room to discover Yui had fallen right back to sleep. "Onee-chan!"

After re-waking Yui and making absolutely sure that she was getting out of bed, Ui quickly headed back downstairs and set breakfast out on the table before taking her seat and patiently waiting on her sister's arrival. Yui soon came swaying down the stairs, her feet sluggishly landing on each step with a heavy thud, and somehow managed to navigate her way to the table with her eyes closed.

"Morning, Ui..." Yui sleepily greeted for the second time that morning.

"Onee-chan, you didn't brush your hair," Ui pointed out as she observed that Yui's hair was still sticking up at strange angles.

"I forgot," Yui replied with an innocent giggle as she tried to smooth her hair down with her hands; but, her attempt was unsuccessful as her hair promptly sprung back up.

"I'll do it, Onee-chan," Ui said as she stood from her chair and retrieved a nearby brush.

"Thanks, Ui," Yui replied gratefully with a smile as Ui began to brush her rebellious hair down.

_'What would Onee-chan do without me?'_ Ui thought as she smiled to herself, happy to be taking care of her sister.

"There, done," Ui said proudly as she combed her fingers through Yui's now tamed locks, then returned to her seat. "Alright, let's eat."

"Yay! Thanks for the food!" Yui said excitedly, now fully awake at the thought of getting to eat, and quickly dug in.

*** K-ON! ***

Yui slumped down in her chair, playfully patting her breakfast-filled stomach. "So good..."

Ui smiled at her sister before her eyes gravitated up towards the living-room clock. "Onee-chan, we need to leave now or we're going to be late!" Ui said with slight urgency as she spotted the time.

Nodding, Yui got up from the table and headed back upstairs to pack up her school bag. Ui, having already packed her bag for the day, went into the kitchen and packed both her lunch and Yui's lunch into her bag.

"Onee-chan! Come on!" Ui called up the stairs as she passed by on her way to the front door.

"Coming!" Yui called back as she came skipping down the stairs, an excited smile on her face.

"I have your lunch with me, don't forget, alright?" Ui said as she and Yui slipped their shoes on.

Yui nodded twice in quick succession and smiled broadly. "I won't."

And with that, the two Hirasawa sisters set off towards the school. They were not particularly in a hurry, but they still could not afford to take their time. These morning walks with her sister were one of Ui's most cherished times of the day; in the short time before they met up with the other girls, Yui would always talk with Ui - very animated and cheerfully - about all the things in her life that Ui could not be there for. She would recount tales of what the Light Music Club did everyday, and Ui would listen intently, smiling and giggling at Yui's excitement and stories. Before long, however, they would meet up with the rest of the girls and Yui would instantly cease her monologue.

_'It's always nice to hear about Onee-chan's days...'_ Ui thought as she observed Yui glom onto a very flustered Azusa from the back of the group.

However, Ui's mental voice was not as cheerful as her thoughts implied. She felt an ache at the fact that she could not be with her older sister throughout the entire day and be there to see her tales first hand, rather than have to have them recounted by her. But most of all, she was saddened by the fact that she was just simply not able to spend that much time with her.

*** K-ON! ***

When the girls all arrived at school, Ui bade her sister farewell as the group split and headed off to their respective classes.

The morning classes passed by normally and soon enough the lunch bell was ringing. As her fellow students filed out of the classroom around her, Ui brought her bag up to her desk to retrieve her lunch. But, when she opened her bag, she made a dire discovery.

_'Onee-chan forgot to take her lunch!'_ she thought as she pulled out two lunch boxes. _'I knew she would,'_ Ui thought as she giggled lightly to herself, a smile playing at her lips as she set the extra lunch down.

_'I should get Azusa-chan to take it to her,'_ she thought as she spotted Azusa shouldering her bag and preparing to leave the room for the Light Music Clubroom. _'Or...'_ A different idea crossed her mind. _'...This could be my excuse to go see Onee-chan.'_

Ui stared intently down at the boxed lunch as though it were the key to something very precious. Then, an innocent smile spread across her face that belied the uncharacteristically mischievous intent behind it. _'Well, it can't be helped, Onee-chan forgot her lunch after all.'_

And with that issue settled, Ui packed both lunches back into her bag, slung it over her shoulder, and left the classroom shortly after Azusa.

*** K-ON! ***

Ui climbed the final step of the third floor staircase, arriving on the landing just outside the Light Music Clubroom. She tentatively knocked on the door before opening it.

"Sorry for the intrusion..." she called out into the room as she stepped inside. "Onee-chan, I brought-" she began but stopped when she spotted her sister at the table. "Onee-chan! What happened to your hair?"

Yui rubbed at her head sheepishly, her hair now sticking out at very odd angles, as the other girls at the table tried their best to suppress their laughter.

"Sorry, Ui," was Yui's only explanation. Ui's shoulders slumped as she let out a tiny sigh then walked over to where Yui sat.

"Really, Onee-chan, you need to take better care of yourself," Ui scolded lightly as she set her bag down and combed Yui's hair down with her fingers.

"I know, I know," Yui replied childishly as she swayed a little in her seat. The other girls at the table watched in silent fascination as Ui tended to Yui, they had never really gotten to see Ui fawn over Yui before. Once Ui was done, Yui's hair was perfectly styled once more.

"And..." Ui began as she picked up her bag and opened it. "You forgot your lunch, Onee-chan," she continued as she pulled out Yui's lunch and placed it on the table.

"Oh! Thank you, Ui!" Yui replied happily as she smiled warmly at her sister. Ui smiled as well then turned to leave.

"Bye, Onee-chan," she said with a little wave and exited the room. Ui was about to head back down the stairs when she heard the voices of the girls floating out through the door, causing her to pause.

"Wow, Yui, Ui-chan is an amazing little sister," came the boisterous voice of Ritsu.

"She's so loving too," Tsumugi added, her voice light and airy as if off in another world.

"I wish I had a loving little sister like that," Mio interjected calmly, but the impressed tone in her voice was undeniable.

Yui's sheepish giggles floated out after the torrent of compliments. "She's always taking care of me and she really loves me, and I love her too."

Ui did not hear any more after that as the sound of her throbbing heart filled her ears, causing her breath to come in short, gasping bursts as her heart fluttered in her chest. A crimson blush was spread fully across her face and she brought her hand to her face, feeling the fiery warmth of her cheek as she gently touched it.

_'I...love you too, Onee-chan.'_

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Commentary:<strong> I do hope you all enjoyed this story after I've had such a long absence. All reviews are happily welcomed!


End file.
